the kishin of rapture
by Ernest Christian IV
Summary: a mysterious boy who has the ability to control powers was brought to shibushen by shinigami and no telling what chaos the boy will bring. im using a few oc's so if you'd like to help out with the story either pm. me the cs or put it the comments
1. Chapter 1

well pretty much this is a crossover of some things of bioshock and soul eater.

it was a normal day in death city most of the students were in class already but there was one kid who was walking up the huge stair well to the school. the kid was dressed in a black winter jacket with red fur and some black jeans. half way up the stair well the kid whined tiredly " Jesus Christ why is this new school have so many freaking stairs" when he said that he sat down for a breather. but his quiet time was cut off by. dark haired girl coming up the stairs behind him looking as tired as he was. the boy smiled saying " jeez you look worse than me"

when he said the girl froze a bit hearing his voice and looked at him scratching her head embarrassed " sorry I didn't even notice you and yeah these are a lit of stairs aren't they by the aY my name is raven" age said with a smile offering the boy a handshake. the boy smiled and said " I'm Ernest nice to meet you raveb. and yeah these stairs are rediculous. um by anychance are you a student here?" as he stood ready to start walking again.

raven put her hand in her pocket as they started walking again and said " yeah todays going to be my first day how bout you?" Ernest shrugged saying " I came to see shinigami but from what I heard about him. he's probaly going to make me a student if I want to be one or not." before they knew it they both were talking and keeping each other company until they reach the school when they got there Ernest just said waving bye " see you around raven" rave smiled and said " hope you get in" when she said that Ernest walked towards shinigami's office.

when he got there shinigami was drinking tea with spirit. shinigami looked at Ernest and said in his seriously annoying cartoon voice " hey if it isn't ernest-kun how are you doing" Ernest just looked at him irritatedly saying "what exactly do you want shinigami" when he said spirit got up and yelled " you can't talk to shinigami like that you little ring" shinigami said " spirit kun relax he's sort of a old aquantance of mine" spirit was saying but over again but at the good fifth time shinigami gave him a chop to the head leaving spirit on the ground with his head smoking looking close to death. shinigami cleared his throat saying " I've called you here because the kishin asura has woken up and I want to keep a close eye on the 'loose ends' around and since you wee also a kishin I want you to stay in this school as a student. or I could kill you here and now" Ernest gritted his teeth swing as how he had no choice in the matter and said angrily " fine ill be a student" shinigami said " great oh and one more thing no other students can know you're a kishin it will lead to most of them to question the school or them attempting to kill you" Ernest just smiled and said playfully " aw I knew you cared for my safety" he said jokingly but shinigami just said " I'm not worried about you I'm worried what you'll do to my students."

the smile on Ernest's face never dissapeared as he asked " so where will I stay I know you won't allow me to roam the city with out supervision" he asked as he sat down in spirits spot shinigamu sipped his tea saying " youll be staying in the vault of the school with the demon sword"

Ernest just whined childishly " I don't like it down there. there huge see rats down there I could have sworn I saw q rat dragging a baby last time I was down there" shinigami just sighed saying " give it up your staying in the school" he said annoyedly before he pointed to the door for him to leave Ernest just muttered "stupid rats and sultry" before he stormed off to his room.

_ first chapter :P_

well this is my first time writing a fabric outside of my notebook and on my phone -_- so please help me out with some feed bac


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two…..honestly I have no idea what to say in this part sooooo ught lets go head get started before I try the whole third person intro thing.

-Lets begin because im bored again -_- -

When Ernest got to his room he sighed as he saw a rat run by his feet and he just walked to the bed and before dropping a small duffle bag on it and flopped next to it staring at the ceiling. As he layed there he heard a knock on the door Ernest just said loudly " its open go head open it" when he said that the creaked open and a pinkette who looked at Ernest nervously saying "umm m my n name is chrona and I im your neighbor" Ernest smiled playfully and said " what's up chrona my name is Ernest." He said with a warm smile. Chrona just looked a little freaked out as he said " w why are you smiling like that are you insane?" Ernest just smiled and said " no I just like to happy that's all you know you could come in instead of sticking your head out the window" he said looking at chrona who blushed a little before coming in and sticking close to the wall.

Ernest sighed seeing that would be a very awkward day but right when he thought that there was another knock on the door and Ernest yelled " its open" when he said that raven stuck her head in with a smile saying " hey Ernest what's up?" Ernest smiled seeing raven and said " not much just getting enrolled against my will" he said with a sigh. Raven chuckled at that and said " man your worse than me but I don't have a partner to help me become a death scythe can you help me?" she asked walking towards Ernest with a smile. Ernest just looked at her upside down as he laid there and shrugged saying "yeah why not id rather not having to ill kishin with cheap weapons from eBay" he said jokingly making raven chuckle a bit. Ernest just held his hand out and asked with a smile "hey raven can I see your weapon form?" when he asked that raven blushed but took his hand nonetheless before she started to glow and changed into a large sword with a black blade with a design of a raven etched onto the blade. Ernest smiled saying " raven your beautiful" before sitting up and looking at a chair with a murderous look.

Raven just said focusing on the fact he called her beautiful and not that he was looking at the chair like he wanted to tear it apart. She was blushing and saying things like he called me beautiful but Ernest just sighed trying to block her random girl moment out and said "Jesus Christ I will never understand girls" before he used Houdini to appear in front of the chair he had been glaring at and sliced it in half. Chrona just went wide eyed at how Ernest just teleported like that and was to freaked out to talk but ragnarok shot out and yelled "what the hell was that did you just teleport?" Ernest just looked at them confused as raven turned back to human form and was standing next to him. Ernest just smiled saying "cant you guys teleport or do this?" he said as he lifted his right arm and his arm started to burn while Ernest showed no form of pain whatsoever.

Both chrona and raven mouth dropped at seeing the fire and jumped back and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU A WITCH!" they said simultaneously. Ernest just turned off incinerate and scratched the back of his head saying " jeez you guys are missing out but know im a regular old human just with some special 'gifts'" he said with a smile before he looked at the clock and saw the time and said with a smile " well guys its getting kind of late I guess ill you all tomorrow?" he said and chrona just paled at how he just chanded the subject but walked out nonetheless. Raven just smiled saying " now that were partners I guess Im going to stay with you" she said yawning and flopping onto Ernest's bed making him sweat drop and said " thanks for giving me the option" he said before sitting next to the bed boredly. When he said that raven just wrapped her hands around Ernest's chest and pulled him onto the bed saying " come on don't be so shy" she said hugging Ernest and falling asleep. Ernest just sighed as he muttered " what the hell am I doing here?" before he leaned his head against hers and went to sleep

-end of chapter 2- :D


	3. oc ideas

Cs:

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

History [if you want]:

Meister or weapon:

If weapon what type of weapon:

And partner:

Cs:

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

History [if you want]:

Skills:

Meister or weapon:

If weapon what type of weapon:

And partner:

Oh and you can make a splicer I might need some for later on

-Ernest-

Name: Ernest

Age: looks 16 but was around 1964 don't feel like doing the math -_-

Looks: stands around 5'7 and has black and red hair along with red eyes [just think of demon eyes…got the picture that's his eyes] usually wears a black winter jacket with red fur on the hood and just some regular black jeans.

History: -smiles evilly- you'll find out later on in the story warning there will be blood and guts oh how I love those two things.

Personality: he's very mischievous and loves to play tricks on people. He mostly acts like a idiot all though at times he would prove he's smart by solving a difficult problem that no one else could before going back to acting like a idiot.

Skills: he's skilled at biology and for the love of all that is holy do not eat anything he cooks that shit comes back to life.

Meister or weapon: hmmm let's go with meister who has plasmids

Partner: raven

-Raven-

Name: Raven

Age: 16

Looks: shes like 5'4 has long waist length black hair and black eyes and she usually wears stuff a purple blouse and jeans usual girl stuff

History: she grew up in death city and once her parents found out she was a weapon they sent her to dwma. Probably going to go into more detail later on.

Personality: she's nice and caring when it comes to helping others but when it comes down to Ernest she's strict always trying to keep him from screwing things up by eating human souls and making sure he doesn't kill himself with his own cooking.

Skills: shes the cook of the house hold and also good at cleaning up after ernet which is much harder than you think

Weapon: weapon

What type: hmmm I like scythes but that's cliché damn –ruffles my own had- think oh I know a sword :D. she turns into a two handed sword with a raven design etched onto the black blade.

[thanks to my main man Demons Anarchy of Pride]

-anguished one-

Name: Anguished One

age: unknown

looks: neated silverish grey hair in a curly styled fashion, deep steely blue eyes, wears a v-striped black and red jacket, a frilly noble's shirt underneath, black slacks, black and red shoes.

Personality: his defining feature is his polite way of speaking. He also call's people by different names depending on their personality. If they are full of themselves, much like Black Star, he call's them "Confident One", if they are smart, like Maka, he call's them "Knowledgeable One", but if they somehow fascinate him, he refer's to them as "Shining One", and rarely call's them by they're full names instead of their personality names.

History: a blank past. He was found by a boy when he awoke in the small town of Inaba Japan. He doesn't appear to age, and retains his look, a 17 year old boy.

Meister

His partner: Kyto Leonheart

-kyto-

Name: Kyto Leonheart

age: 17

looks: blue hair that stops at hsi forehead and neck, blue eyes, wear's a orange v-neck shitr underneath a black school jacket with torn sleeves, white headphones that have wires wich give him the appearance of a demon or a cat, red jeans, and white NSS sneakers.

personality: Hardly ever says a word, and is often kind to those he get's to know, but is cold to those he meet's. Likes to call Anguished One Saiduq, and is open minded. He values friendship over everything.

history: the young boy who found Anguished One and treated him like an older brother. Grew up in America originaly, then moved to Japan due top his parents work. When he met Anguished One, he was only 7 at the time.

skills: Able to control the flow of fire, even make flames dance in his hands. Anguished One calls him "Burning One" thanks to this.

Weapon

weapon type: gauntlets and greaves

soul resonance ability: Ominous Star; during the duration of soul resonance, Anguished One's soul increases in size, equaly forming the soul size of Lord Death himself. The gauntlet's, originally red at the hands and feet and black with dashes of steel blue at the forearm and knee, become golwing azure blue and Anguished One is able to float in mid-air.

I hope you can add them in this, I personally like to see those and Ernest go at it. Heeheehee...

-Dubhe-

name: Dubhe

age: unknown

looks: keeps his face hidden by a completely black mask with white demonic eyes, wears a ripped black shirt with torn black jeans and his feet are barefoot, soaked in blood.

personality: completely psychotic and is a known serial killer in the state of Japan and America, called the Black Demon by the police. Instead of normal hands, he has blade like fingers with scorched palms. He seems to call Anguished One Alcor for some unknown reason and hates Kyto for befriending him.

weapon or meister unconfirmed...

skills: can phase through walls and temporaily seperate his body parts.

no known history


	4. Chapter 3

it was the start of Ernest's and raven's first days at the DWMA they were still sleeping peacefully but the the way they were sleeping for lack of better words was just plain cute. Ernest was hugging raven with his face burrowed into her chest as raven was holding him like you would a little brother.

there sleep was interupted by the sound of ragnorak yelling a long stream of curses some not even the urban dictionary can define. Ernest slowly opened his eyes and he turned a bright red. but when raven woke up and looked down at Ernest with a tired smile on her face saying "howd you sleep"

Ernest was still bright red as he got up from the bed and said "i slept pretty good how bout you" raven smiled and said "it was awesome it was like I had a warm teddy bear in my arms all night" Ernest blushed again as he got dressed. As he started to get dress raven yawned while standing up forgetting about Ernest being there as she started to pull her shirt off. Right when she got her shirt off Ernest turned around and blushed as his node started to bleed.

raven just looked at Ernest and blushed saying "um sorry I forgot about you being there for a sec... oh well" as she continued to get dress just yelled "THATS NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST SHRUG OFF!" as he flailed his arms around childishly.

raven just chuckled at Ernest's childish reaction she just giggled and put on a new pair of jeans. she just sighed and said " hey Ernest come on its time to head to class" Ernest whined childishly "i don't wanna go" raven just suggested saying "you're going no matter what you do or say" as she grabbed his collar and dragged him with her heading to class.

when they got to the classroom stein was standing in front of the class holding a scalpel with a unlucky wolf on the desk. stein just asked fixing his glasses with his scalpel and said "are you two the new students we were getting?" Ernest just looked at stein with a smile as he said "yes disecting my favorite class but anyway yes my name is Ernest and this is my partner raven" he said with a smile that met stein's hearing that his new student loved disecting but hid partner on the other hand looked ready to run to the puppy and rescue it.

stein just said " go head introduce yourselves then you can take your seats anywhere you want" when he said that raven just smiled saying "hello my name is raven and I'm a weapon and my partner is Ernest." after she got done Ernest was trying to sneak out but she grabbed his head and held him in front of the class saying "come on Ernest say hi" with a scary smile.

Ernest sighed as he said "fine my name is Ernest and I'm a meister and ravens my partner" he said annoyedly. before he took his seat

..end of chapter to lazy to write more 


	5. Chapter 4

thanks anarchy for the support you are one of the only reasons I'm still writing besides boredum

Halfway through the class Ernest was sitting next to raven who was talking to Liz about nail polish. Ernest was busy looking under his disk playing minecraft on his ipod. halfway through making a epic stair case heading to god knows where he was interupted by a scapela flying into his forehead. Ernest screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground holding the spot that had blood squirting from it and yelled "OH GOD IT HURTS"

Raven just watched her partner roll on the ground and she walked over to him and took the scapel out and looked at stein who was smiling and said "what he wasn't paying attention in my class" with a shrug making most of the students shiver including raven. When raven looked down at ernests cut she was suprised to see Ernest was perfectly fine besides a few blood marks on his face but besides that he was fine. raven asked while helping Ernest up " how'd you heal so fast" Ernest just smiled saying "its just a gift and thanks for the help raven" he said with a warm smile making her blush a bit.

stein sighed and said with cranking the screw in his head (seriously that must have been painful as hell to get implanted in) "okay class todays session is over feel free to go about missions" as he waved them off there were a few shouts and the first ones out of the class room was black star and Ernest heading to the mission board.

black star saw a mission that had to do with hunting a couple hundred kishin and he was a bout to take it but was cut short by Ernest grabbing it. black star yelled "HOWD DARE YOU TAKE THE GREAT BLACK STAR'S MISSION YOU LOWLY HUMAN" Ernest just looked at black star with a wtf face and said "arent you kinda short to be almighty over anything?" that one sentence pushed him over board and he grabbed Ernest by his shirt and said " you me right now"

Ernest just lifted his eyebrow and shrugged giving a smile saying "sure why not I wanted something to play with any way" as he headed towards the front door when they got there black star went into a all out sprint as he tried to punch him but his fist got stopped in mid throw by some invisible force (telekensis plasmid) and Ernest just smiled madly as black star tries to pull back but before he could. fist met him on the face sending him back a few feet and since he never released the grip on his fist with the telekinesis pulling black star's ARM out of place. black star glared at Ernest.

who seemed unmoved by it just picked up a Sharp stick he found on the ground and charged at him right before he stabbed back star. black star sent his wave length into Ernest making him fly into the building coughing up blood. black star slowly walked towards him and asked "do you surrender yet?"

Ernest just grinned and said " my friend its way to early for that" before he yore gutted black star in the gut and sailed his feet out from under him making black star fall on his head as black star struggled to get up but recieved a stick through his ARM and he yelled in pain that echoed through the school. Ernest just looked at him coldly before pulling out his pocket knife to finish him off.


	6. Chapter 5

Ernest was standing over black star with his pocket knife out and was ready to kill black star who didn't seem to show fear but only glared at Ernest. Ernest even questioned if his body was capable of fear but he couldn't care less since he was about to be a dead man anyway.

Ernest slammed his knife down for black star's head but he stab was cut off by a weird gauntlet and Ernest traced the gauntlet to the own and saw it was some silver head kid that he really didn't recognize. and the boy narrowed his eyes at Ernest saying " don't you know students can't fight with out having a teacher present its kind if against the rules" as he tightened his grip on the knife.

Ernest just looked irritated to say the least as he said "yeah but I'm to pissed right now to have a teacher breath down ny neck about killing my enemies" he said before he could see stein and tsubaki along with soul and malady walk outside. the three students gasped at the site of there friend covered on blood and crucified to say the least while stein on the other hand was glaring at the two students who seemed unnervingly blood thirtsy.

stein just said out loud to Ernest the silver haired boy. "which one of you two started this fight with black star?" Ernest just stood there quietly glaring at the boy while the silver haired kid pointed at Ernest saying " he is when we got here he was about to execute black star " that made most of the people's eyes go wide even stein as he looked at Ernest and thought to himself 'shinigami what were thinking with this kid he would be better off a kishin the way he fights and is void to killing others' but nonetheless stein shook himself from his thoughts as he took a drag of his ciggy and said "thank you anguish and lurk if you hadn't showed up when you have we would have lost a valuable student. as for you Ernest your actions are uncalled for where is you partner raven?" anguish nodded before hid gauntlets glowed before turning a boy with blue hair

Ernest just sighed saying " I think she's at lunch and I was getting a mission and that little twerp of a some called god pissed me off" when he said twerp black star staggered up and said glaring at Ernest with that pissed off look and Ernest just looked st him I'm the corner off his eye as black star said "what did you call me the great black star" Ernest just turned around gave him a punch to the gut not caring hoe injured he was or rather or not that could kill him and said "i called you a piece of shit who thinks to highly of himself" the punch made black star throw up a large amount of blood all over ernests shirt who only smiled at the sight which filled most of the people present with rest except black star who was out cold on the ground and Ernest walked pass everyone to head into the cafe to get raven so they can go on there mission leaving all five of the students and the one teacher looking at black star with shocked looks thinking about how he could be dead and Ernest killed him in cold blood.

When Ernest finally found raven she was sitting with a group of girls and Ernest smiled playfully as he got a idea of what to do. even though he was angry enough to kill somebody and now is just happy as a twit [he's problaly bi polar or something] being the idiot he is Ernest hugged raven from behind and said " come on raven lets get going on our mission we have like 200 or so kishin" he said with a grin. When he said that ayame and the other girls froze at the number and said "you cant be fucking serious how are we suppose to kill that many kishin" Ernest smiled evilly that sends shivers down even medusa's spine saying "because you have me around now lets go" he said with a grin before picking her up and carrying her with him out the door and when they got outside Ernest used Houdini to teleport to some town in Africa that was seeping with madness.

When they got there raven could feel the madness running through her and shivered but when she looked at Ernest she just saw him smiling like a madman that resembled stein and asura. Ernest just said looking at raven in the corner of his eye saying " hey raven go head turn to your weapon form I have a feeling they'll be coming to us." Raven just nodded as she turned to her weapon form and Ernest grinned madly as he noticed a bunch of men surrounded him with ak 47s and they all pointed there guns at Ernest who just turned on incinerate and the flames started to surround him and one idiot decided to charge at Ernest shooting at him but Ernest didn't even try and dodge the bullets since the flames melted them before they even reached but surprisingly Ernest went into a mad dash at the men and when he got to the man who charged at him with one good slash of raven Ernest cut the man in half. When the other men saw there friend or whatever the hell they consider themselves to be to each other they all started shooting at Ernest every now and then some bullets made contact with him and Ernest gritted his teeth in pain before he made the fire surround him shoot out like a wave and engulf the men who were surrounding him. What ever men weren't killed on contact were rolling on the ground screaming in pain. Ernest just sighed saying "man this wasn't as much fun as I wanted it to be" he said childishly as he let go of raven so she can change back. When she changed back Ernest just said " go head eat up raven but just leave some out for me" when he asked raven to save some souls for him she looked confused saying " I thought only us weapons ate kishin souls or other kishins can eat kishins" she said while looking at him with a little shock but al l Ernest did was just look extremely bored and said "Raven you think extremely way to hard" as he grabbed one of the souls and opened his mouth to show some extremely sharp teeth and he plopped the soul into his mouth and started to chew it nonchalantly.

Raven just decided she would revisit the topic later right now was her dinner time as she started to eat with Ernest.


	7. Chapter 6

After the mission ernest and raven had returned to shibushen and were heading there way to the death room. Every few minutes raven would look at ernest in the corner of her eyes thinking of what exactly was her partner that he ate souls like her. She knew he wasnt a weapon but she couldnt tell if he was a kishin or witch but she was cut from her thoughts once they arrived at the death room. Ernest opened the door to see lord death sipping some tea with the guy he fought earlier and some other kid ernest and raven assumed was the weapon. shinigami noticed ernest and waved over to him and said in his usual cartoonish voice " hey there ernie-kun have you met the anguished one and his weapon" he asked while motioning to the chair next to him. ernest and raven sat in the open chairs and ernest said in a irritated voice " yeah he's that ass hole who interupted my fight with that pointy haired kid" he said with a tick mark. when he said that anguish got up and yelled through gritted teeth " and you were going to kill him!" enrest yelled back as the two weapons just sat beside them having a normal conversation " Ofcourse i was going to kill him what else do you do in fights" he yelled and anguish yelled " maybe prove your better" ernest was about to make a remark back but was cut off by a pissed shinigami giving both of them a chop to the head knocking them out.

raven just sighed at her partner's stupidity and said to shinigami " um shinigami i have a question. ernest isnt a kishin right?" kyto just looked confused as to why raven would ask such a ostion. but shinigami answered nonetheless saying " well lets just say ernest didnt have a exceptional childhood he grew up a eat or be eaten world where pretty much everyone was either a witch or kishin and he has the ability to accept the powers of both. although he may be a kishin he is nothing like asura he's able to control his madness and doesnt have a insatiable craving for souls." when he said that raven's eyes went wide as she stared at ernest and kyto decided to speak up but in a cold tone " so why are continuing to allow him to live if our job as meisters and weapons are to hunt his kind?" shinigami put his cartoony finger up and said " well thats because one he had no choice in what he became and also he is not a imediate threat to the dwma. and also dont tell anyone else about this okay i want his abilities to stay hidden" he said while shooing them away.

kyto and anguish were the first ones to leave as soon as they left raven lefted ernest over one shoulder and ernest muttered in his sleep " i'll kill that asshole" raven chuckled and said :" yeah sure thing ernest" before they walked out shinigami said in a matter of fact way " tell hm when he's up his new nemesis is his new partner also" raven just sweat dropped knowing tomorow was going to be a noisy morning mainly with complaints.


	8. Chapter 7

it was a new day and just what raven thought would happen happened. Ernest was yelling curses pissed about having to be partners with anguished. Raven was sitting on a sofa with a bored expression on her face wondering how to get ernest to get over it the main thing she could come up with was to do something to catch him off guard so she smirked as she snuck up behind a raging ernest and just hug tackled him. Ernest yelled " hey raven get off my back your heavy!" Raven just grinned while still hugging him " not till you stop being angry and hug me back and go to class." Ernest just mentally cursed and turned around and hugged her making both of them blush. Ernest just sighed saying " come on we have to get to class" as he let go and walked to the door Raven just grinned as she said jokingly " you know you liked that hug dont try and hide it." ernest just muttered " yeah yeah" before going to class. Whent they got to class Stein was in front of the class with a lepeord pretty much crucified on his desk. and infront of most of the students who looked disgusted but ernest eyes lit up and he said " oh my god we get to disect a leopard!" Stein just looked at him in the corner of his eye and said " if you dont hurry up to your seat before you become the dissection" both ernest and raven froze a bit in fear as they slowly inched to there seat while stein was cranking the nail in his head. when they finally found a seat ernest just said " damnit it had to be a seat next to him right" as he sat next to anguish and beside raven was black star the two people ernest hated the most.

While stein was telling the students how to dissect raven and koby was busy doing there meister's disections as ernest and anguished were busy trying to dissect each others arms.

-somewhere near the something ocean [i suck at locations okay?]-

A man with tattered aristocrat clothes and had a revolver in his hand while ordering a bunch of men who were unloading a submarine. As he yelled a order he turned to look at a man who was dressed in a us military outfit and said " okay here's the shipment of the plasmids and eve you requested. for the usual price $1000000000 and 60 children" the man motioned his hand towards a truck where a man got off with a suitcase as a bunch of children who were blind folded. the general asked " so what are the children for anyway. i know we have a no information thing going on but i cant help but wonder what your going through 60 kids a month for" the first man just smiled evilly saying " just know that they are going to serving my city very well" the general just shrugged figuring they would be killed as sacrifices or something for this wack job. while the man was loading the children into the submarine the general said " theres been sighting of this kid who seems to share the same abilities your selling" when he said the first man [who will for now onbe named daniel because im tired of saying 1st guy :D] asked " are you sure does he have black hair and strange red eyes?" the general nodded

Daniel banged his hand onto a wall and said angrily " that's the escaped little brother experiment!" as his sparked with electro which made the general jump but as the general reached for his gun he saw the electricity fade away as daniel touched his head and started laughing madly as he said " ill kill that son of a bitch for all the trouble he cause me n rapture." as he said that the general was about to walk away before daniel had a mental snap and pulled out his rovolver and aimed it at the general before saying with a mad grin " i know how ill kill that bastard ill put the gun to his head like this and when he gives me that god annoying stare like he's looking into my soul i'll pull the trigger" as he shot a whole into the general's head and continued to fire rounds into the corpse. the soldiers the general watched in horror as there general was gunned down like a animal. before they could even react they heard daniel yell " THEN ILL ROAST ALL HIS FRIENDS!" when they heard that they could pretty much tell what was going to happen before they were hit by a huge wave of flames thanks to daniel.

-back at shibushen-

Ernest stopped in mid fight with anguish as they were heading to a mission " why do i feel like i might see a old friend?"

-end of the chapter :D-


	9. Chapter 8

Ernest, Raven , anguish and kyto were given a mission from shinigami to stop a shipment of illegal drugs which was pretty strange since he didnt warn them about any kishins but ernest assumed there would be something since they usually left this type of crap to the regular cops. Ernest and Raven were riding the bus to the mission [lame i know :D] while kyto and anguish were taking a car kyto kindly lfted off someone's hands. ernest whined childishly while they were sitting on the bus " WHY ARE WE TAKING THE STUPID BUS ITS FOR POOR PEOPLE AND QUEERS!" when he said that he earned a few glares but he just stuck his tongue out at them while Raven sweat dropped and said " sorry my friend here is retarded so please forgive him" when she said that ernest yelled " hey im not retarded crazy, demented and hungry yes but not retarded" he said while poking her head.

a few minutes of bus brawling ernest was walking down the street towards the bay while whistling as a exhausted raven walked behind him. ernest looked behind him atRaven asking " hey raven do you think anguish beat us there?" when he asked that Raven just shrugged and ernest grinned saying " hey Raven just go head transform i want to beat that son of a bitch there" he said with a smile, Raven sighed and said " you guys and your rivalry" as she trandormed to her weapon form and ernest just caught her before using teleportation to appear at the bay. when they got there the place was pretty much empty as he looked around he saw a small seven year old boy standing at a door to a storage building. ernest just told raven to stay in weapon form for just in case as he aproached the kid. ernest just asked the kid " hey kid are you lost?" the kid looked at ernest with a empty expression before saying " no im waiting here for aldur and kyto." Ernest just smiled saying " you know the two of them cool they should be getting here soon" as soon as he said that they got surrounded by a bunch of people the boy just walked out and formed a bunch of ice around him it sort of reminded him of winter blast but his thoughts were broken by Raven asking " is that boy a witch?" ernest shook his head saying " no he's like me but he wont be able to take them all on" as he watched the boy [marek] made the ice explode freezing most of the men before crumbling. ernest took this chance as the men was focusing on marek and started to use teleportation to come up behind the men and started slicing them up one by one. as they cleared out the men anguished was watching from a room top with kyto in weapon form for just in case they needed his help but suprisingly ernest and marek took them out pretty quickly and to his suprise ernest and raven both started to feast on there recent kills while marek returned to his spot. anguished came down and said " hey marek and merderous one sorry for taking so long" ernest muttered " slow ass" while marek just got up walked towards him saying " hey alda long time no see and same for you kyto"

while they talked daniel was standing on top of a building watching them slaughter his men and muttered " this wwill be more trouble than i thought." as he noticed another man who was in a black ripped suit carying a tricked out machete and the man gritted his teeth and said " great now he's here to" while pulling out his gun.

-to be continued-


	10. Chapter 9

ernest, anguished and marek were talking to each other as there weapons were grabbing left over souls for later. There moment if peace was cut short by a machete on a wire went flying into Ernest's shoulder coming out the other end. raven gasped seeing this while everyone else just went wide eyed from the suprise. Ernest grabbed the machete and was about to push it out as he glared in the direction where wire was leading and he saw a man in a tattered black coat wearing a madgrin on his face saying "give me Adam NOW!" before yanking the wire tearing the machete out of Ernest's arm.

raven asked "what is with this man attacking us randomly like that and what is Adam?". Ernest just said before his shoulder seemed to have healed "raven transform and ill answer your question later" he said with a look of pure rage in his blood red eyes. raven just looked at Ernest with a questioning look but when she saw the look in his eyes she knew he would fight with or without her so she transformed nontheless. Ernest just teleported suprising marek and anguish but duhbe didn't seem suprised but then Ernest appeared behind him with a weird red glow and sucking sound as he slashed at duhbe's back. before the sword connected duhbe used his machete to block raven before sending his own flames through it and the machete became consumed in flames. Ernest just smiled madly as his blood lust started to kick in and anguish watched from the side lines trying to decide rather or not to help Ernest but he could her kyto say "it seems he has it under control but if he starts to lose control then we'll jump in."

anguish just nodded before they saw Ernest use his own force to push duhbe away. as Ernest and duhbe fought Daniel came up behind marek and grabbed him hostage style while holding the gun to his head and said "you boy stay still or this child's brains will go on the ground" marek just smiled and said "sorry sir but I'm not just some child" before he made a ice crystal float next to them ready to make it explode but Daniel pistol whipped marek in the head knocking him out and pointed the gun and anguish before opening fire. and anguish started to run around Daniel dodging the bullets and waiting for him to run out.

-ernest's fight-

Ernest and duhbe were slashing each other getting a few slashes off duhbe was covered in his own blood with cuts all over him but he was still laughing as he yelled "killing is so much fun the thrill it just sends shivers through your body right?" he said before hugging himself. Ernest just turned on electro and roared "i don't care about your fantasies you damned freak" before grabbing his head and shocking him until he thought it would kill him and dropped a limp duhbe on the ground. Ernest gritted his teeth his anger wasn't gone as he flicked raven into the air ready to beheaded duhbe. but to his suprise duhbe just started laughing again as he stood up and had a look of insanity in his eyes before he said " I know the demon child who ate his own protector would understand the thrill of killing" Ernest just gritted his teeth as raven asked "ernest what is he talking about?" Ernest ignored the question as he roared in pure rage and charged duhbe who ran towards him also. when they got close enough to fight Ernest slashed for his chest but duhbe tried to block it with his machete but Ernest smashed right through it with raven and sliced off duhbe's arm to.

Ernest smile grew wider showing rows of Sharp teeth as he watched duhbe scream in agony while desperately trying to stop the huge amount of blood from gushing out of his shoulder. duhbe dropped to his knees running out of voice as Ernest walked towards duhbe licking his lips as he readied the sword but halfway raven turned back to normal and stood infront of duhbe saying "ernest that is enough he can no longer fight" Ernest just tilted his head still leaking blood lust as he said "aw come on I just want to show him the joy of murder like he talks about" but before he took another step duhbe was standing behind raven with his machete to her throat and said "come any closer and she dies" still having the maddened grin on his face. raven froze at that moment and so did Ernest but he yelled "if you kill her I swear to god I will make your death so slow and painful you'll wish I ate your soul to begin with" he said as his hands started to smoke. duhbe shook his finger on the dismembered arm saying "or turn on a plasmid" before he threw raven off the edge before running off into a alley laughing like a madman. Ernest quickly dived in to save her.

-anguished-

anguish was glaring at Daniel as hey was shooting at him. bit when his gun jammed he quickly ran at Daniel and readied his hand and jabbed foreward planning to impaled him but Daniel used teleportation right before he made contact and anguished cursed before he put his hand up to block some gun fire from above. after he recovered he dived behind a cement blocked and Daniel continued to fire and as he shot anguished noticed a rock and he smirked as he got a idea. Daniel was still unloading his clip until he noticed a rock fly up and he immediately shot it. but to his suprise he saw anguished run up from his spot and dash at him before Daniel could aim the gun at anguished. anguished got up to him and jammed his right arm through his gut and then he jabbed his left hand into Daniel's throat and with a vicous rip he ripped Daniel in half splattering blood all over the ground. but when anguished dropped the corpse a man appeared and grabbed the two halfs before dissapearing again (hes coming back via vita chamber). aguished looked confused of what happened but chose to forget it as he picked marek up and started to walk towards the school along with Ernest and a soaking wet and trembling raven who was cuddling with Ernest.

-next chapter ill introduce the guitar guy and dracula -


	11. Chapter 10

Ernest yawned tiredly as he sat in class next to anguished and raven who was trying to figure out the answers to the questions but they were cut off by stein saying " hey class today we have some new students. come on guys go head introduce yourselves." before three guys walked in along with a girl with green hair. the first one to introduce himself was a blonde guy who said in a bored voice " hi my name is jeane and i hope to be a good student and im the partner of my friend drake" then drake just sighed and said " jeez you should let me do my own intro jeane" when he said that jeane just smirked before they sat next to black star who was being loud as ever but they seemed to be doing well with ignoring him a lot better than ernest on his first day. Then there was that guy who looked like a rock star and the green haired girl left. The boy said with a smile " hi my names cain and this is my partner.." Nevan just smiled with him saying "im his partner nevan nice to meet you" she said with a smile. before they went to there seats.

after class black star being the idiot he is started a fight with all the new kids and ernest was sitting with raven and anguished on the balcony watching the fight.

*black star's idiotic fight*

black star yelled at them " i will beat you and regain my popularity!" as he ran at drake who was sitting there scratching his head trying to figure out how the hell did he end up in this petty fight while cain was sitting holding Nevan on his shoulder with a blood thirsty look on his face saying maybe i should fry both of them since i have to wait for drake to finish with black star." ernest looked at raven and asked " hey you want to fight them... wait never mind" as they noticed soul and maka walk onto the battlefield and maka sighed saying "i'll fight you since you cant both fight black star at the same time" as soul transformed into his scythe form and maka twirled him in her hands before she ran at cain who smiled madly as he started to play Neva and shoot lightning at her. maka was dodging the lightning as she charged at cain when she got close enough for a slash maka slashed upwards at him and cain just used nevan to block and he smiled madly saying " come on you could have cut me with that one" as he Spartan kicked her in the gut sending her back couphing as she was coughing he cocked began back revealing a blade before he swung for mala's neck but he stopped in half swing so that the blade was only a centimeters away from her neck and man's gulped before Cain said with a grin " I win". maka cursed before she had soul turn back to normal and became did the same as Cain smiled playfully "wow that was a good fight can we do it again" maka was a little taken back by the quick swing in attitudes and nodded slowly.

black star finally got to Drake and went for a elbow to the gut but Drake quickly blocked it with his sword and pushed him back before swinging at death star who did some back flips to get out of the way. Drake cursed before he swung Jeane at him bit to his suprise his sword went through leaving a static image of black star and his confusion was broken by a impact to his before he felt a Sharp pain go through his body and he flew into the buildings wall. drake got up from the rubble and cursed saying "god damnit" as he got up about to continue fighting but he looked pissed as he charged at black star who tried to go head on again but got sliced by drake and fell on the ground bleeding. Drake just watched him bleed with a thirsty look in his eyes while jeanne turned back to normal and yelled at stein " hey get a nurse for black star while i handle Drake" he said before he looked at Drake and said " hey drake look at me he's not food okay?" while stein dragged black star away in a nurse trolley or whatever the hell those things are called.

[to be continued and i guess next chapter will be a mission for drake and cain i plan on making them a team and i think i'll have the mission be those new guys and god damnit i need some color pencils to color in that guy with multi color hair]


	12. Chapter 11

Ernest yawned tiredly as he woke up and he turned over to try and grab a pillow and he atleast found something soft. but as he got a tighter grip on it he heard a light moan before a pair of arm wrapped around him. ernest just kept his eyes shut praying to god that what he was holding wasnt what he thought. so he opened his eyes slowly and paled seeing raven was beside him staring at her chest blushing and Ernest must put his hands up yelling "sorry I didn't mean to" raven just blushed and said "its okay I'm going to make breakfast" stuttering every few words.

Ernest just mentallycurse as raven got up and practically ran out the room and into the kitchen to cook. but Ernest sighed ad he got up from his bed and grabbed some clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower and stuff.

...after a long breakfast...

Ernest and raven walking to class and half way there they met up with anguished and Drake who was either eating there breakfast on the eat to class or talking with there partner. before they went into the classroom Ernest glared at anguiwhed who just said "whats you got a problem with me?" Ernest just said while getting in his face "yes I dont like you!" they were having another one of there stupid arguments.

Drake was trying to break up the fight while there partners were already in the class room talking about there homework and stuff about class. they learned how to ignore the fights between there meisters they knew they wouldn't seriously hurt each other...well not during school hours. after a few minutes a covered in dirt Ernest and anguished walked in and Drake came in last with a black eye. after they came in stein walked in with hid creepy ass smile while cramming the gear in his head (seriously how the hell do you get a screw in your head) raven sighed as Ernest and diablo sat down and said "he broke up the fight again didn't he?" she asked jokingly.

stein cleared his throat and said "okay since all of you failed my test I asked a special guest to come" as excaliber walked half of the students grimaced at the sight of him but Ernest and looked confused thinking 'what the fuck is that a marshmallow man's and excalibur just twirled his cane saying " I am the great excalliber and today ill give you the 100 hour story of how I was born " before he started to sprout none sense about cheese and the moon among some other shit that Ernest could have sword had nothing to do with people being born.

after a few hours Ernest was loading a revolver that had a sticker 'easy way out' and handed it to anguished they both decided they'd rsthsr kill themselves then listen to this annoying little piece of... noon space white thing what the hell is he? while raven was trying to get them both to stop and there little moment was cut off by some snoring sound and Ernest looked at excalibur who fell asleep in mid speech and Ernest just asked "howd the hell do you bore your self to sleep?".

and finally the bell rang allowing thm to go to there next class but Ernest just took this oportunity to rid the world of a greater evil and yelled "THIS IS SPARTA!". before kicking him out a window and please for the love of all that is insane let him be dead.

( I know its short but I wanted a excalibur chapter)


	13. Chapter 12

Ernest and anguished were in shinigami's office having a innocent tea party with shinigami... wait what the fuck tea party what are they five? half way through a sip of tea Ernest just threw his tea cup in anguished face and anguished eye brow twitch as he glared a grinning Ernest who just looked like he won something. raven and kyto were sitting at the trying to stop the two of them from having another fight but anguished just roared before flipping the table on Ernest and was about to smother him to death with a pillow before shinigami chopped them both to the ground and they both said half dead "sorry death-sama".

shinigami sighed and said "okay kiddos I have a mission for you there have been dissapearances of children and I think it might have to do with your homeland Ernest so I'm going to send the two of you along with a couple of other students on a mission to rapture and save the kidnapped children. the students you will be taking are Cain and his partner, vampire boy and finally stein. as a supervisor and make sure no accidents will happen" as he looked at Ernest as if to say 'do anything to Cain while your there yoy'llnever see the sun ever again' which made Ernest gulp. and Ernest just nodded slowly.

-somewhere in rapture -

Daniel was sitting in a room full of science equipment and men in doctor suits who were doing surgery on a small child. then a boy walked and said "sir we've gotten word of shibushen sending some weapons and meisters here to rapture to save the children." Daniel looked at the multi colored hair child and said angrily "god damnit can't we kidnap kids in peace" as he shot a doctor out of anger. and the boy snapped his fingers and two big daddies who were reenginered to follow there commands walked into the room and dragged the corpse out. Daniel sighed as he walked out of the lab saying "just prepare some splicerw for there welcome party" as the boy just nodded saying "yes sir"

-at some ship-

Ernest was sitting on the bay giving directions to the entrance of rapture while raven was sitting back in a beach chair getting a tan with kyto and anguished was busy loosing his lunch.

after a few hours on the boat the group arrived at a pillar sticking out the ocean with a sign saying "welcome to new rapture " Ernest smiled and said "guys we're here" before he hopped into the water and swam to the pillar he was really hyper pumped up to see how his home had been since he left. raven just looked at Ernest with a 'im not doing that'd look while stein told the captain to pulled ship up next to the structure. by time they reached the structure Ernest already went inside and raven along with anguished asked "so where exactly is ernests home because I don't see anything besides water." stein sighed saying "from what shinigami told me his home is under the ocean so let's go see hat Ernest is up to" as they walked inside.

when they got inside they saw the was next to pitch black and the only lighting were lights that were pointed at bunch of statues. everyone Ernest mouth dropped at the view and raven walked to Ernest before grabbing his arm asking "why did you leave somewhere this nice?" Ernest just looked confused as he said "rapture's nice wait till you see what I've seen" as he walked down a walkway that was leading to a large metal sphere and Ernest just waited for everyone to get on until he pulled a lever that closed the door and then the sphere slowly started to descend into the water going deeper until they saw a huge city under water but most of the buildings had huge gaping holes unthem and fish swimming in and out but there were still q few buildings standing. and there were glass tubes that connected the buildings. most of them stared at the city in awe the only ones who weren't was Ernest and stein. Ernest just because he's been living in the city for most of his life and stein was busy looking at the huge men in diving suits with billing guns fixing the damaged buildings but where there weren't big daddies there were tubes littered with corpses.

as they descended they wereistening to Ryan rant about the city and how he wanted it to with laws the only thing that stuck with Ernest and the group was that this city was home to artist who don't fear the censor and scientist who couldn't give a shit about morals (which made stein smile in glee) and strong do not need to abide to the weak. just those words made the place seem like utopia but when they finally reached there destination they were greeted with the sight of a lobby littered with corpses most of then were men and women with suitcases who they guessed were on there way of leaving but some of the corpses looked deformed and Ernest walked out of the batysphere ignoring the corpses while raven was grasping the back of his shirt looking around the room with a mixture of fear and disgust then anguished walked out asking " what happened here". Ernest just smiled madly a smile stein knew all to well this place reaked of insanity much like the kishin's but there was no way the kishin was here so he thought of the worst possibility of this city being filled with kishin souls who survived off of the other humans. Ernest said smiling "this is rapture"

end of chapter.


	14. Chapter 13 back to the old days

a prolong thanks to my good old friend demonic anarchy. :D

Flashback 01: Meeting Death

Anguished One and Kyto gawked in awe at the size and shape of the school. "You must be joking." the bluenette muttered. "There's no way THIS is the school of the Grim Reaper." Anguished One did have to admit, it was a bit outgoing. A bit too much. Still, he had to say, time did have some effects on people, but for some reason, not him. He remained his looks, his curly neated silver hair, his steely blue eyes, and he quite preferred to wear his normal clothes, the v-striped red and black jacket with a frilly white shirt, his black slacks, and the red shoes. Kyto stuck with a much more interesting look. He had on a black jacket which had cat ears, due to the fact that his headphones were attached to the hood, and his jeans. His blue hair struck around his forehead.

When they entered the school, they were immediately greeted by a fast blue and black blur. "YAHOOOOO!" Anguished One and Kyto immediately stepped out of the way. The wall cracked when the blur hit it. "Ow..." it groaned, when the dust settled, they saw it was a boy around the same age as them. He had spiky blue hair, a tattoo shaped star on his right shoulder, a black sleeveless shirt, and white shorts. "Damn it, I thought I had that." Anguished One looked at Kyto, who shrugged with a look that said, 'Cocky monkey anyone?' The boy got up and pointed a finger at the two. "You guys the new students?" he yelled at them.

Kyto sighed and answered in a cold tone. "We are. I'm Kyto Leonheart, and this is my meister, Saiduq." Anguished One sighed. "I have told you before, my name is Anguished One, not Saiduq." Kyto chuckled, his cold tone vanishing. "As soon as you stop calling me by that nickname, Saiduq." The boy yelled in fustration. "Quit ignoring me! For I am the Great Black*Star!" Anguished One raised an eyebrow. "Oh? SO you are confident? I am impressed." Black Star took that offensively and charged at the young man, except he dodged it easily and Kyto jumped back towards him. "Guess he wants a fight." he smiled. "You ready, partner?" Anguished One smiled kindly as Kyto jumped into the air, his body glowing before splitting into four parts, which landed on Anguished One's arms and legs. When the light vanished, gauntlet's and greaves were on Anguished One's body. Black Star shot right at him, except he didn't get far, when the silverette kicked him in the gut and gave a double handed slam to the head. The monkey's head smashed into the ground, and he caught a glimpse of Anguished One's body glowing. The topless image of Kyto showed on the gauntlets. "Alright, time to party!"

Anguished One smiled as he said, "Ominous Star." With those words, Anguished One's body was covered by a glowing light, and the gauntlets glowed azure blue. Somehow, his body lifted into the air. Black Star, being the idiot he was, charged, but in a flash, he was hit by a flurry of strikes, and in no time, Black Star was down. Both of the boys agreed to meet up later after taking him to the infirmery. Kyto took the idiot to the nurse, while Anguished One went to the Death Room. When he arrived in front of the door, he hesitated a bit. Mostly because the scene felt familiar to him. Regardless, he opened the door to see the God of Death himself.

End of Flashback Episode.


	15. Chapter 14 back to the old days part2

by hade's revolution one of the craziest girls I know :D

Flashback 1: Prolouge

Drake smiled in sick satisfaction as he devoured the peasant's soul with pleasure. "There he is!" someone yelled form the far off shadows or London. "It's the son of the devil!"

Drake chuckled as he jumped on the wall and up toward the rooftop. As he reached it, he saw several specks of flame coming toward him. He laughed loudly, throwing back his head. "You really think you can kill me? You truly are foolish, humans!" he yelled, jumping towards the castle near the mountain hillside. As he reached the forest, he saw several black looking spectors with skills. "Tch, the Grim Reaper's little pets huh? I'll deal with him soon enough."

After reaching his castle, Drake Dracule sat atop his throne, staring at the window's view of the town. A figure was standing in the Shadows. "These creatures are pathetic." they snickered. "One day, I shall rid this world of them." Drake smiled sheepishly. "Now now, Medusa, you will have your chance to rid this world of this bilge soon enough." he told the witch. "Now then, I take you have what you wanted? Ragnarok is yours, use it as you see fit." The witch smiled evily as it stepped toward the door. "I thank you for your cooperation, Tyrant Dracule." Bad move. Within a second, Drake appeared in front of her, holding his clawed hands in front of her neck. "Never call me by that name again." he said, venom seeping in his voice. Medusa felt a sweat drop from her face. "Y-yes, my Lord."

After Medusa left, Drake sat back down on his throne, sighing. "Honestly, this is exactly WHY I do not like women." he muttered. Then, something caught his eye, something shifting below on the castle entrance. "What fool would dare?"

Drake's body shifted into small black bats that travelled toward the source of the noise and re-formed behind a pillar. He peered at who it was that dared entered his castle, and he was surprised. It was a preasant woman, dressed in a black cloth, her hair was long and unnatural, the shade of pink, she also had a cross around her neck. Her eyes were the color of emerald. "Um, excuse me?" she called out, her voice was innocent, sweet. "I'm very sorry of intruding."

"You should be." Drake said coldly, stepping toward her. She jumped and whirled around to face him. When she saw what he wore, the dress of nobles, she bowed her head. "I'm very sorry for intruding upon your castle, my Lord. I am looking for shelter." Drake was confused. There was not a single person in all of London and Great Britian who had not heard of him, his bloody ways of brutality, and yet, she was not even afraid of him. "If you are looking for shelter..." he was about to say 'go look elsewhere, peasant.' but something about her intruiged him. But, what was it? "Then you shall have it." he finally said. "You may sleep here, but ONLY tonight. I expect you out in the morning." The woman smiled happily as she bowed. "Thank you, my Lord! May I have your name?"

He wanted to devour her soul, drink her blood, but, for some reason, he oculd not. But why? This woman, who was she? "I am Drake Dracule, and you are, peasant?" The girl smiled so innocently. "I am Pesera, I'm honored to meet you, Lord Dracule."

End of Flashback episode.


	16. Chapter 15 back to the old days part 3

rapture was its usual self cold damp and filled with the smell of corpses. and there was one man sitting on top of a pile of corpses digging through it trying to scavenge what he can and said " I wonder who...no what did this to these people. " he said as he noticed most of these corpses had chunks of flesh missing as if someyhing was taking bite out of then and there heads were cut off.

the man's thoughts stopped dead as he heard the steps of a big daddy enter the room but he also heard the voice of a small boy saying "daddy let's get dinner" as he turned around to try and get away but there was a small boy with blood red red eyes smiling in his face saying tilting his head "hi there mister are you my dinner? I'm Ernest nice to meet you" he said with a smile the man just jumped back holding his knife to Ernest but Ernest just asked "oh you have a shiny toy to?" as his veins turned black and then some black mist materialized into a scythe in Ernest's hand and the man just froze and he tried to back away from Ernest only go into a alpha series leg and the alpha series just looked down into the man's now ready eyes and slammed his now whirling drill into the man's skull obliterating it and spraying blood over Ernest and himself. Ernest just pouted as he licked the blood off his face saying "daddy your a kill steal " he said as the alpha series just groaned and backed away from the corpse and Ernest just walked to it and devoured the soul first then went on to start eating the corpse it self.

as the daddy checked the surrounding he heard the sound of another daddy and sure enough the oldest daddy around walked in and they did there silent greeting thing while Ernest smiled as he saw one of the only little sisters who play with him and ran over to her saying "hey sally long time no see" as he hugged her playfully the little girl just smiled and said "hey ernie I see your back to eating angels? did you atleast leave one for me.?" Ernest smiled playfully saying "you know it" and walked over to the pile of corpses and grabbed a arm and pulled it partly free with some struggle but his daddy walked over and pulled out the rest before going over to delta and watching the two play with there food although delta was suppose to be wanted Ernest and his daddy always seemed to get along with him for some reason they have even been helping with the look for eleanor when they can.

after a while of playing tag delta walked over to sally and put her on his back and sally said waving to Ernest and his daddy " see you around Ernest " Ernest just smiled and waved bye as he headed off with his protector to paupers drop.


	17. Chapter 16

yes hades your crazy dont deny just join the insanity its not that bad :D

Flashback 2: A man named Tyrant

Jeanne gritted his teeth as he looked around his hell hole of a prison. He had been a prisoner of Hell for two years now, but the Warden had no plans on releasing him any time soon. His looks were rather shaggy, his hair was long and untidy, stretching to his back, his red jacket was torn, the scars on his chest remained, and his black slacks were splattered with red liquid. Blood. His tail swirled around wildly. The door to his cell opened to reveal a man with unkempt brown hair and green eyes, his clothes were splattered with blood and coated in tears. "Hello Jeanne, and how are we today?" the warden asked curiously. Jeanne spat in his face insultingly. "Fuck you."

The warden smiled sheepishly before he rammed his leg in the Werewolf's stomach. Blood coughed from his mouth. "Speak more clearly, mutt." Jeanne glared at him with hatred. He wanted to tear his fangs into his flesh and tear him down until not a bone or skin cell remained of him. Then, as though his prayers were answered, the warden's head snapped toward the cell when he heard a terrible cry. Jeanne raised his head to see something most bloody. A mutilated corpse was being held by a man most fearsome, his unkempt black hair twirled around his face while his slitted red eyes glared at the Warden, his scowl revealing what Jeanne thought to be were fangs. This man was a Vampire. The Warden barely had a chance to react before the vampire dove his claws into the man, grinning with pleasure. Blood ushered from his chest as he tossed the dead Warden's body, then turned to Jeanne. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jeanne stared at the man. He was dressed in a black shirt that stopped at his forearms, and blood red jeans. His hair was short, but unkempt, and his fangs were now hidden. "Y-yes." the wolf answered. The man smiled as he turned to leave. Jeanne felt compelled to follow him. When Jeanne caught up with him, he asked, "Pleas,e wait a moment, tell me who you are." The man let out a toothy grin, showing his fangs. "Who, me? I'm Drake Dracule, an ex-Tyrant! Nice to meet ya!"


	18. Chapter 17

revolutions flashback :D

Flashback 03: The Sands Tell The Tale

As Cain ran down the steps of the house, he was instantly shot up in the air, a crow grasping his ankle. He looked up to see his mother, Myria, standing there in front of him with her arms crossed. "Cain, how many times have I told you..." she sighed as the crow let Cain down. The young boy smiled at his mother. "Sorry, I didn't mean to Mama." Myria smiled as she picked up the small boy. "Alright, your forgiven, this time." she chuckled as she entered another room with the young boy in her arms.

Already six years had passed since Cain was adopted by Myria. Her long velvet hair stretched past her shoulders, her emerald green eyes always seemed calm and kind, and her black blouse was always clean. Cain, on the other hand, had a much more interesting look, his hair had covered his eyes, gleaming silver in the sun light, and his eyes, a mix of two colors, always looked excited and happy. His clothes were pretty much avrage unlike Myria's. He had on a simple white t-shirt with brown shorts, his feet were barefoot. It was no secret that Myria was a witch, however, she had never used her powers in public, but all the more so, she was still persecuted. Hell, the Inquisition came to their house and were going to kill her on the spot, that is, until Cain bit one of them in the ankle, that was already enough to get them mad to kill him. However, before they even had a chance, they were kicked out by a cloaked black figure that Myria had known all to well. Cain barely remembered the meeting, and all he could remember about the man was that he had a goofy looking mask.

"Cain, you've grown up so much..." Myria muttered as she looked at her child. Cain felt a tear splash on his face, he saw that his mother was crying. "Mama, why are you crying?" No sooner did he say that did his eyes widened when he saw that there was a blade on her back, his eyes gloomed. Myria fell to the floor, holding Cain in her arms. The man who owned the blade had blood splattered feet, a mask covering his face, and a ripped black suit. Cain felt something rise up in him, only one word could describe it; rage. The man brought the sword down again, only to have it tossed out of his hand, he saw Cain in the air, his eyes were full of rage, tears cut through his cheeks. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cain rushed forward in the air, kicking the man in the face, then in his stomach. He fell to the ground, but Cain did not have enough, not yet. He got on the man's chest and smashed his fists in. His eyes glared at him with the most foul hatred on the planet. Cain grabbed him by the shirt collar and smashed the mask in, then tossed him out the window. The man vanished while in the air as well. Cain wasted no time rushing to his mother's side. He held her hand as she looked at him with a smile, a stream of blood came form her mouth. "Cain, look at you. Your so grown..." she muttered. Cain held her hand as he stood by her side, he grabbed her arm and hoisted her on his shoulder. He knew the hospital in town would do nothing, that's why he knew one place that could:

Death City.


	19. back to the old days 8

Ernest sighed as they got to pauper's drop nothing fun happened on the way its like almost everyone in rapture were afraid of them. Ernest just hopped off his daddy's shoulder and put his hands up like a air plane saying "come on daddy let's go get some dinner" he said running to the cafe that was sort of strange because paupers drop didn't seem as beat up anymore and when Ernest got inside Ernest just froze seeing a bunch of men who weren't all beat up like most of the splicers. and Ernest just slowly backed up as the men stared at him with mix feelings a few were frightened and others just looked at him like he was a puppy and Ernest finally found something tall and cold he looked up to his daddy holding the drill cautiously looking around and Ernest smiled hugging his leg saying "DADDDY!" most of the men froze out of fear or something else then a man in a trench coat came out the back saying "what would you to like" he asked trying to take a peaceful aproach to this.

the man just smiled as he asked "what would you like to have tough lad we can provide you a cup of Adam" Ernest smiled saying "awesome thanks" as he hugged his fathers leg. but the daddy was tense ever. after a few moments a nice lady came out and handed Ernest a cup if Adam while backing away from the dad cautously not to piss him off

Ernest sat at the bar kicking his feet drinking his Adam while looking at his dad and asked "hey daddy why is these monsters don't attack me like the others do" the daddy shrugged before the nice man answered "thats because wearer trying to make a place for the next generation" Ernest just looked confused as to trying to understand it and shrugged it off before jumping off the bar stool and waved bye saying "see yah mister" while walking out with the daddy. the nice man grimaced when they left and said "i can't stand that child well in order to make almlets a few eggs need to be cracked.

(the next one is going to be a time skip to after they attack and kill ernests big daddy and Ernest ate him after slaughtering those people out of rage and he'll be around 17 so I can get to the part when he kills Cain's mother...I'm looking foreward to that..


	20. Chapter 19

after Daniel welcomed the group to rapture he gave Ernest Adress to there new apartment and Ernest just gritted his teeth seeing it was in the rich part of rapture where he did most of his gathering. Ernest just said to the group who were looking around in awe seeing all the art work and the fact the things seemed old fashion but did things the tech on the surface could only dream of " hey come on guys let me go head give you that tour and we need to pick up suits and clothes" he said with a light smile. when he said that stein asked " what for?" Ernest just smiled and pointed behind him and said "theres masquerade party of course this wouldn't be rapture without one" when he said that he started walking down the road heading to the market place as they the newer people to rapture was taking looks into every building they could mostly seeing nice stores with all sorts of supplies and some shops even had weapons. but the main thing that constantly caught there eyes was the fact some of the people had abilities like one guy wanted a smoke and he made his finger combust into flame, another was rearranging her store with her mind and another man was charging things with electricity that shot from his hand. at this point raven asked "hey Ernest why is it that most of these people have the same abilities as you?" Ernest just looked back at her and smiled saying "because they have Adam pumping through the veins allowing them to use the plasmids." when he said that the group just looked around in awe not understanding why Ernest hated it so much.

Ernest just ignored there looks and said "hey we're here" as he opened the door and smiled and asked " can we get us sized for suits please?" he said before the man who seemed to be one of the only older people around everyone else was just the next generation coming into rapture and changing rapture to adapt with the flow of time. after a few of what ever tailors do Ernest handed him the Money and grabbed some mask on the way our. raven chose the bird mask but it was mostly black with purple floral designs, stein took the ram mask, anguished got that drama mask with a frown on it while his partner got the smiling one and finally Ernest just got a black and red snarling wolf. Ernest smiled playfully and said " come on let's go these things are aleays fun" he said playfully taking raven's hand while running towards the sound of music. with the group behind him when they finally got there was a bunch of men and woman ballroom dancing and a few were club dancing as a dj was playing a upbeat mosart Ernest smiled as he offered his hand to raven while bowing like a gentleman making raven blush before taking his hand and Ernest started to ball room dance with her with a smile behind his mask saying "this is the most fun I had in a while"

as the group started to dance with the strangers in the room (damn I forgot the serial killers name. oh well bob it is ) bob sat at the bar drowning himself in beer he recognized Ernest but he didn't want to make a scene so he was just going to sit and wait for the party to end since Daniel wanted to try and get Ernest's help with the city for some reason.

after a few hours of dancing Ernest decided to go show raven what he always thought was the most beutiful part of rapture and he led her to one of the hallways and said "come on raven I want you to see something" he said with a smile as the door opened Ernest and raven leaned on the railing looking out at the ocean and Ernest just smiled warmly as be asked " so what you think?" he asked looking over to raven who was looking at the scenery in awe and said "this is beutiful" before turning to look at Ernest but to her suprise Ernest started to kiss her when she turned her head and Ernest smiled saying "i love you" making raven blush before a explosion behind them could beheard along with screams and a brute started charging down the hall and with out a word raven turned to her weapon form and Ernest saying "might as well get rid of the scum before it infests the city " before he ran at the man who looked like a wrestler and stabbed raven into his head making it split down the middle spraying blood and Ernest just said "lets hope these bastards don't end up like this guy to fast" he said walking away heading back to the party and a pair of big sisters teleported in after he left and grabbed the corpse and teleported again and took it to a lab where Daniel was standing in with some scientist and said " I told you to stop the plasmids from mutsting now fix the shit before I test the next batch on you and your wife!" as he shot in the knee and walked away pissed allowing the other scientist to relish in the harsh fact of if they fail there dead. while the big sister just impaled the injured scientist through the head and walked away following Daniel

(( next chapter will be bloody I promise lol))


	21. Chapter 20

when duhbe led Ernest to Daniel who was sitting behind a desk playing with a pistol with a annoyed look on his face. Ernest just said "whats do you want Daniel? if your going to complain about that party it'd not my fault your citizens went bat shit again" when he said that Daniel slammed his gun on the table and yelled " can you shit the fuck up I'm trying to think if a way to deal with these splicers" he said angrily before he started to rub a rock mark on his forehead but as if on Que a scientist ran in and said "theres been a large out break of splicers in paupers drop sir the but they seem to be holding up a diner there" when he said that Daniel lost his nerve and shot the scientist square between his eyes the two other splicers inside the room seemed unerved by this and Daniel said "duhbe and Ernest get your assessing down there now or I'll have you both shot into the ocean. " duhbe just nodded and walked for the door while Ernest just said " when the hell did I start working for you" as soon as he said that Daniel had the look of pure rage on his face pointing his gun at Ernest. Ernest just grumbled curses and followed behind duhbe towards paupers drop.

when they got there the first thing they saw was the windows of the diner was coated in blood and one window had "help us" and Ernest yawned as he walked to the door and he could hear paid laughter and arguments and sounds of hacking and smashing he just figured the splicers were at each other throats or having some 'fun' with the corpses and he looked at duhbe who was walking over to him "lets try and.." before he could even finish duhbe tossed Ernest a knife and kicked open the door. Ernest just said annoyedly "handle this quietly" and a splicer ran at duhbe with a led pipe but duhbe pointed his machete at the splicer and the blade shot out impaling it's head before catching on fire making the splicer's corpse burn and the other splicers just ran at duhbe and Ernest. duhbe said grinning madly enjoying being able to cut people up again "fuck quietly let's make this place rain BLOOD!" before he made the blade retract and he slashed a splicer down the middle and the two halves sprayed blood all over duhbe who was humming a old British nursery rhyme.

as he hacked up the other splicers spraying blood Ernest on the other hand was mostly using his plasmids because he hated knives they were to small for his taste so he was had incinerate on and was snapping sending flames at the splicers who charged him making them scream in pure agony and Ernest just switched to telekenesis and made his knife float and start spinning like a saw and he swipes it across the group cutting them in half and Ernest just grinned saying "god I missed this place" before he caught the knife and turned around and threw it dead in between a women's eyes that he thought was a splicer and said "shit my bad oh well we can just say she was a casulty" before he walked over to her ignoring the looks of the horrified man next to her and he put his foot on her head pushed it against the window before grabbing the knife and yanked it out with a sickening suck sound and he looked at the man and said "dont worry if I know Daniel and his methods of keeping secrets you'll be with her soon" he said grinning madly before he turned around and recieved a wacky to the head curtosy of a alluded and Ernest growled saying "that fucking hurt you bastard!" as he grabbed the splicer'a head who simply said "shit" before Ernest kicked his feet from under him and slammed his head into the already blood covered floor and splatter his brains and blood all over it and repeatedly banged his head into the ground until there was a hole filled with his blood on the ground and when Ernest stood up duhbe was yanking his sword out of a splicer's head saying "well I got my half and looks like you got yours now let's clean up the mess...you want them or can I go to town?" he said while approaching a corner where the survivors were huddled in.

Ernest just said "you get the woman I get the men okay?" he said twirling his knife in his fingers before licking the blade. duhbe just smiled madly and said "gladly " before he grabbed one lady's head and slammed it down onto a broken bar stool stand impaling it as Ernest decided to get rid of a long awaited hunger and bit into a man's neck enjoying his screams of pain before he ripped his head back taking skin muscles and some spine with it spraying blood all over his face as he chewed and savered the taste of fresh meat then he just dropped the man who was gasping for air as he bled out from the gaping hole in neck as he looked at the last guy who was holding his wife and said "how should I kill you bash you to death or have you watch your wife die then rip your heart out oh I know have your own wife kill you" he said grinning madly as he handed the wife a knife and used telekenesis to make her stab him in the stomach the wife was crying and begging for Ernest to stop and duhbe just watched and said "damn Ernest even I'm not this sick well then again you are the fucking demon of rapture " the man gasped for air and Ernest grinned madly as he made the wife twist and yank out the knife and put it to the husbands chin who just looked ready to cry and Ernest just said "well good job your a widow now" as he grabbed the man's head jammed into the knife and the wife screamed as the blood splashed on her face and the husband tried to talk before he fell to the ground face first dead and duhbe just sighed and grabbed the woman's head and snapped her neck. after they cleared the diner and ate the souls before reported back to Daniel Ernest just went back to the appartment where the group was and relaxed for the rest of the night watching tv with raven as the others talked about plans

(enough blood for you guys?)


	22. Chapter 22

Ernest yawned as he woke up next to raven and said "man I'm tired" as he nuzzled into her stomach playfully while raven yawned and said "come on wake up would you" as she pushed his head away and got up and said "well I'm going to help make breakfast" she said as she walked out of there room and went to the kitchen and nevan was cooking some eggs and raven was helping with some pancakes.

Ernest yawned tiredly as he woke up and said "man I'm tired" as he looked behind him and saw big sister who was swimming there just staring at Ernest who was trying to act like he was invisible as he got dress but right when he was putting his shirt on the big sister teleported infront of him while tilting her head at Ernest who just froze he was expecting for her to either beat the shit out of him or drag him to Daniel but suprisingly she just sat on Ernest's bed and took out a small notepad and started to write something before she showed it to Ernest "Are you a big brother?" Ernest just said while scratching his head "i use to be why do you ask?" he asked not really sure why she would want to know that but he was shooken from his thoughts when the sister flipped the page and wrote "i wanted to know because you smell like one of us but you look different you look like the monsters"

Ernest just sighed and thought 'i wonder if I should tell her she looks the same under the helmet' but he decided to leave her be and said "yeah they somehow made me look like them...so what brings you over here?" the big sister flipped the page again and wrote "with all the new monsters coming into rapture father has been sending us to them as servants and I'm in charge or making sure you are pleased while your here" she said before she almost jumped out of the bed when she heard the door knob turn and Ernest just touched her shoulder saying "its okay its probably my friend raven" when he said that the big sister seemed to relax as the door opened and raven looked at the big sister with a wtf face and asked "um Ernest who is this and why is she in our bedroom?" she asked tightening her grip on the pan she had in her hand and Ernest froze in fear yelled in his head "SHIT I'M FUCKED!" but he tried to say calmly "um this is a servant sent from Daniel and her name is...rose?" he said while looking at the big sister who he just named rose and rose's vizor turned pink and she glumped Ernest who yelped a bit as he tried to squirm free but all he got instead was a frying pan to the face before raven stormed out and rose just kept holding him while tilting his head at raven as she walked out.

-off in rapture-

ark was walking down a alley holding a crate of experimental plasmids he scraped from the scientist that were working under Daniel. As he was setting down the crate there was a some insane laughter of a splicer in the rafters and ark just stood still before the spider splicer dropped behind him with his hook rose in the air ready to stab ark but he stopped when ark put his arm in front of the splicer's face and in a plot second a scythe shot out and went through the splicer's head with a sickening crunch and the splicer dropped as ark took its soul and ate it.

ark yawned as he walked towards the more civilized part of rapture and sat on a bench as he layed his head back as if looking at the ceiling before his ears twitched and Ernest was walking down the road with rose. they were talking about how they've been doing but as they passed ark he said loud enough for them to hear "get little brother how's it going ?" he asked while looking in the direction of Ernest and Ernest asked "howd so you know me?" he asked while glaring daggers at ark. ark just grinned and said "what you don't remember me cutting you open for your Adam?" he asked making Ernest grit his teeth before yelling " your the bastard with the blades in his body aren't you"he said angrily as he pulled a combat he got from duhbe ready to fight

-sorry I have to cut this chapter short I'm lost on what to out in it *sighs * I promise the next one Ernest, rose and ark will be killing some people.


	23. Chapter 23

Daniel made his way through the fish market heading towards ernest and raven where their has been said to be a steady increase of splicers and daniel decided to have each and everyone of the bastards dealing in this hell wiped out so he held his hand up to the big sister's who focused on his hand then he moved his thumb across his throat nodding in understandment the big sisters dissapeared and loud screams of men and women could be heard through out the streets before he their was a huge explosion behind daniel and a big sister came flying through the flames with a bunch of broken bones her legs were snapped in the wrong possition and their was a harpoon through her chest nailing her to the wall then her head came rolling out watching with mild interest daniel drew his cum and readied his incinerate then their was a a sound of heavy foot steps until a large brute like beast came out from the wreckage and then it spotted daniel and roared like a wild beast. daniel examined the beast he stood around the size of the big ben big daddies that the lab was devoloping and daniel just grinned before running at him and slashing across the beast knees cutting clean through them making the beast roar angrily as it tried to swat daniel away only for him to teleport via houdini and went behind the beast and stabbed his sword his back making blood gush out but the blood increased when daniel grasped the hilt of the blade and used the gravity to help him to go down cutting down the spine of the beast making it roar in pain and was followed by the beast's insides pouring out onto the street and daniel just stood by the side and said " damn brutes and never knowing when to die" he said with annoyance clear in his voice be fore he snapped and a big sister appeared beside him and he said " clean up here and burn all the corpses and survivors as he walked away from the now smoking and area filled with screams.


End file.
